AKATSUKI MEMBER GUIDE
by avamura
Summary: Telah dibuka penerimaan anggota Akatsuki baru. CHAP 4: Basic rules!. RnR?
1. DAFTAR!

**AKATSUKI MEMBER GUIDE**

—**AvaMura **

**Summary:** Telah dibuka penerimaan anggota Akatsuki baru. AU, AR, dan semua jenis alternate. V-OOC. / 10 aturan dasar survival di organisasi nista—ehm, maksudnya organisasi S-CLASS: yang BOLEH dan TIDAK boleh dilakukan/. RnR?

**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki masih milik Masashi Kishimoto-san, untuk sekarang dan selama-lamanya. Kalau milik saya, saya nggak akan repot-repot bikin fanfic! *ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas*

**Warning: **AU, AR, dan semua jenis alternate. V-OOC. No Akatsuki bashing purpose. **Peace.**

.

.

"Yo.. yo.. readers! Ketemu lagi dengan Tobi si anak baik, yo! Hari ini (yo!) Tobi mau ngumumin tentang hasil konferensi meja bundar kemarin (yo!), tentang syarat-syarat pendaftaran jadi anggota Akatsuki baru, yo!"

(Kisame: Hah. Sejak kapan si Tobi jadi rapper gajebo gitu?)

"Gomen nasai, Madara-sama, tapi kalau promosinya seperti itu mana ada yang mau daftar." kata Konan, lalu melepas topeng lolipop Tobi.

...siingg...

Suasana yang riang gembira ala ulang tahun anak TK itu mendadak berubah jadi horor. Dan kemudian terdengar suara gagak di kejauhan, ditambah ada musik instrumental moonlight sonata (1) yang bikin bulu kuduk merinding. Hidan gigit kuku. Kakuzu nelen ludah. Orochimaru nelen ular. Kisame dan Zetsu peluk-pelukan.

"**Sasori, matiin tape-nya."**

"Baik, leader."

**CKLEK.** Dan musik pun berhenti. _Oke, back to topic._ Sang pemimpin yang sudah melepas topengnya itu pun naik ke panggung, diiringi lampu sorot yang nggak tahu datang dari mana.

"Ehem. Baiklah minna-san, saya yakin Anda semua telah mengenal saya, tapi kali ini izinkanlah saya memperkenalkan diri," kata pria itu, sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dengan gerakan slowmotion. Author pun terpesona-tetapi setelah 10 detik, Deidara mematikan kipas anginnya.

**Udah ah iklan samponya, ditungguin readers, tuh.**

_Lanjut._ "...aku adalah...salah seorang pendiri Konoha dan founder Akatsuki, sekaligus direktur Uchiha Corp. yang mensponsori acara ini.."

Jreng jreeng..

"..aku adalah.."

Daramdamdamdaramdamdam..

"**UCHIHA M-A-D-A-R-A!"**

Jreeeeeeeeeeenng...

"..." Itachi pundung di pojokan gua. _Hah, sejak kapan aku punya kakek yang gak jelas gini, ya?_

_Oke, maaf._ Untuk yang kedua kalinya kita kembali ke topik. –iya, iya, yang ini beneran! Prolognya udah selesai kok. Cih, satu halaman MS Word cuma buat ngenalin si Madara yang bahkan kalau enggak dikenalin pun readers juga udah pada tau.

**JANGAN. Jangan ikutan terpesona. Lanjutkan baca fic gaje ini saja.**

.

.

**SYARAT2 MENDAFTAR JADI MEMBER AKATSUKI**

-by UDara

**1. PENAMPILAN**

(A) RAMBUT. **Tidak boleh** berwarna menyolok (macam warna traffic light) , melawan hukum gravitasi (e.g. Hatake Kakashi), bergaya norak (bowlcut juga termasuk), atau berbentuk seperti **pantat binatang.**

(B) PAKAIAN. Kenakan baju panjang yang sopan bagi laki-laki—yang perempuan pakai apa saja boleh XD. Tapi **jangan pernah** menggunakan apa yang kami sebut sebagai ROOKIE. _Know what I mean by that word? No? _Datanglah ke Konohagakure dan carilah seseorang bernama **Might Guy**. Nah, kurang-lebih yang seperti itu.

**2. UJIAN MASUK AKATSUKI (UMA)**

(A) TES AKADEMIK. Meliputi : 1) pengetahuan umum tentang jinchuuriki dan bijuu serta cara perawatannya. 2) sejarah desa shinobi (Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri). 3) sejarah kehidupan, karir, dan percintaan Uchiha Madara.

"APA? **MAU PROTES?** Ayo sini kalau berani!" *sharingan activated*

(B) TES KESEHATAN DAN IQ.

1) Anda tidak boleh memiliki penyakit yang menular seperti panu, pes, rabies atau AIDS. Pemeriksaan tahap 2 akan dilakukan oleh **Hyuuga Neji **dengan byakugan, jadi pastikan Anda juga tidak menyimpan benda2 abnormal di dalam perut (serangga dan ular masuk hitungan).

_2) Intelligence Quotient Test berada di bawah pengawasan __**Nara Shikamaru**__. Standar kelulusan: hasilnya tidak boleh kurang dari rata-rata nasional Konoha, uhm... dan TIDAK BOLEH melebihi saya._

(C) UJIAN PRAKTEK. Standar kelulusan: calon member harus bisa mengalahkan salah satu anggota Akatsuki (tidak termasuk saya karena Anda pasti mati) dalam duel 1 lawan 1. #Catatan: bagi yang memilih sparring dengan **Pain**, dilarang menggunakan **oiroke no jutsu**.

.

.

Jadi Anda tertarik? Ketik **DAFTAR** (spasi) MadaraKece (spasi) nama Anda (spasi) desa/negara asal (spasi) pilihan rekan sparring, kirim ke 08123456789.

Informasi lebih lanjut silakan datang ke **markas** (psst) **rahasia** (psst) kami, alamatnya telah tercatat di Yellow Pages semua negara, dan jika Anda tersesat silakan browsing di **Google Map**. Jangan gunakan peta yang ada di anime Naruto (itu sudah kadaluwarsa) atau peta yang bisa menyanyi milik **Dora the Explorer** (di situ yang ada cuma 'jembatan—kuburan—gunung meleduk').

-tidak, gua Akatsuki juga tidak berada di dalam wilayah **Central Park Zoo**, jadi Anda tidak perlu repot2 bertarung dengan Team Skipper—ninja pinguin—untuk mendapatkan peta kebun binatang. (#Penguins of Madagascar)

**(!) WARNING: **Jika Anda bertamu, jangan lupa untuk membawa spanduk/baliho bertuliskan 'CALON AKATSUKI' karena Zetsu telah diresmikan sebagai agen mata-mata kami. Apabila Anda mengabaikan kalimat yang digaris bawah tersebut, maka **resiko ditanggung penumpang**.

.

.

Bagaimana readers? Jika Anda diterima, nih author kasih 10 aturan dasar survival di organisasi nista—ehm, maksudnya Akatsuki. Dan saya senantiasa berdoa semoga Anda diberi umur panjang serta keselamatan, amin.

.

**AKATSUKI MEMBER GUIDE**

**yang BOLEH dan TIDAK boleh dilakukan**

.

1. Dilarang keras makan ikan, memancing, dan/atau menonton film Jaws, Mega Shark vs Giant Octopus, Finding Nemo, Deny manusia ikan, dsb di depan **Hoshigaki Kisame.**

2. Jangan bercanda pada **Deidara** dengan menyembunyikan tanah liat di kantong celana Anda. Itu akan SANGAT tidak lucu.

3. Jika tisu toilet habis, lebih baik Anda gunakan jubah Akatsuki sebagai penggantinya daripada memanfaatkan kertas2 yang berserakan di lantai. **Konan** mungkin akan marah dan/atau menceburkan Anda ke dalam jamban_. –Hidan, jangan lakukan itu lagi._

4. Jangan mengata-ngatai Tobi, karena dia akan menangis—_eh, bukan_. Maksudnya karena 24 jam kemudian kamar Anda akan didatangi seorang **pria misterius**, yang akan membuat Anda ter-transport ke dimensi lain. _(you-know-who?)_

5. Sangat tidak disarankan menggunakan **boneka kugutsu** untuk alasan lain selain dalam pertempuran, sekalipun Anda hanya menemukan sepotong kaki kayu di halaman belakang. _–yes, Deidara. 'menimpuk maling celana dalam' juga termasuk 'alasan lain'. Oh, dan ingatkan Tobi juga untuk tidak menggunakan __**kepala Hiruko**__ sebagai bola voli._

6. Boys only: jangan berwajah lebih tampan dari **Uchiha Itachi**. _(Pengecualian untuk Akasuna no Sasori, dia kan masih di bawah umur.)_

7. (Author bisik2) Jangan pernah berkomentar tentang pita raksasa yang norak di punggung **Orochimaru**.

8. Jika salah seorang **Zetsu** mengajak Anda makan malam, keep in your mind itu mungkin bermakna ambigu.

9. Minggatlah sejauh mungkin saat **Hidan** sedang mengadakan ritual Jashin. Kecuali Anda bersedia kesurupan, buntung karena kesambit senjata, atau secara sukarela menjadi tumbal ke DJ yang entah dia ada di planet sebelah mana.

10. Segala bentuk akibat yang ditimbulkan karena **keterlambatan pembayaran kas** (e.g.: disemprot hujan lokal, babak belur, jantung hilang etc.) tidak ditanggung oleh organisasi. Namun sebagai catatan, setiap anggota resmi Akatsuki telah terdaftar dalam asuransi jiwa, jadi Anda tidak perlu resah memikirkan biaya peti mati dan pemakaman. :)

.

.

**OWARI!**

*digebukin Akatsuki karena calon pendaftar pada kabur*

.

.

.

(1) moonlight sonata: itu lagunya Beethoven (kalau gak salah), biasanya dipake buat lagu pengiring kematian gitu deh

YOSH! Ide ini author dapet dari pengalaman ndaftar ke perguruan tinggi yang **sumpah** ribet banget. Tapi saya nulis fic ini dengan sepenuh hati *digampar Madara*, jadi apabila Anda telah membaca sampai ke paragraf ini, **REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Bijuu Tutor?

**AKATSUKI MEMBER GUIDE**

PART II

.

Chapter ini didedikasikan bagi para anggota kriminal kelas S yang baru saja direkrut. Daftar peserta yang lolos seleksi dapat dilihat di **kantor kage** atau diakses di **website resmi,** MadaraKece .com/calon-kriminal. Registrasi ulang diperlukan, untuk memastikan Anda tidak berubah pikiran dan/atau bekerja merangkap sebagai polisi.

Jubah ukuran S/M/L/XL + rincian tugas (target bijuu, partner, & jadwal masak-belanja-cuci baju harian) dapat segera diambil di **markas** **rahasia** Akatsuki. TIDAK DIPUNGUT BIAYA, karena seluruhnya telah ditanggung oleh pemerintah.

P.S.: **Hati-hati penipuan dan pungutan liar**; terutama oleh kakek2 bercadar yang mungkin berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

**(!) Note:** baca sekali lagi warning di chapter sebelumnya mengenai kunjungan ke basecamp Akatsuki.

.

.

**BIJUU TUTORIAL for BEGINNERS**

-Written by Pain, Uchiha Itachi, Hidan, Deidara

.

**(A) PERSIAPAN.**

**-by Hidan (censored by Itachi Uchiha)**

.

Properti yang wajib dipakai/ dibawa dalam misi antara lain:

1. Cincin Akatsuki. Fungsi utamanya sebagai alat identifikasi, yaitu kalau2 nantinya Anda ditemukan **tewas di TKP**. (Pain: BAKA! Ini kan baru poin pertama, jangan nulis sembarangan!)

Oh ya, juga dapat berguna sebagai jimat apabila Anda memasukkan jin ke dalamnya. Juga sebagai alat pembunuh kalau Anda menyelipkannya di makanan korban.

2. Seragam kebangsaan hitam bergambar kentut merah. Pastikan **ukurannya pas**, silakan hubungi tukang jahit *%$^# untuk konfirmasi. Apabila jubah Anda kedodoran, itu akan **sangat merepotkan** Anda dalam bertarung –karena takut melorot— , dan apabila terlalu sempit Anda akan terlihat seperti sedang memakai** daster**.

P.S.: bawa uang lebih.

3. Senjata dan/atau gulungan ninja, di samping ninjutsu. Ini sangat diperlukan, kecuali Anda mau **setor nyawa**: melawan bijuu dengan pelotot-pelototan. Alasannya adalah karena mereka dalam bahasa lain disebut '**MONSTER berekor**'. Silakan referensi ke kamus besar, untuk melihat arti kata yang di _caps lock_.

-_Well_, menggunakan genjutsu juga termasuk **kebodohan** yang **tidak bisa ditoleransi.**

4. Jashinist only: jangan lupa bawa peralatan ritual lengkap. Juga sediakan **popcorn** kalau Anda memiliki partner *%$^# yang pemarah dan tidak sabaran.

**#A.N. by Pain:** maaf jika bahasa yang digunakan agak kasar. Hidan belum lulus TK—Taman Kurang kerjaan—, jadi mohon dimaklumi.

.

**(B) PERBURUAN**

—**by Deidara**

.

Ingat prinsip yang diajarkan di SD Anda, 4W+1H. Konsep yang sama berlaku dalam pencarian dan perburuan tailed-beasts.

1. WHAT. Ingat: bijuu bukan sejenis **pokemon**;tentu saja dia ada di **fandom Naruto**, un. Sebagai tambahan, Kyuubi juga tidak se-spesies dengan **Mozilla Firefox**, jadi jangan cari dia di internet.

2. WHERE. Buat range wilayah yang paling memungkinkan kemunculan jinchuuriki berdasarkan probabilitas elemen. **Dalam bahasa muggle: **jika Anda mencari Shukaku (pasir) di Kirigakure (kabut), berarti Anda perlu melakukan **tes intelegensi** ulang.

_-umm.. Leader-sama, ngomong2 Ichibi itu habitatnya di mana ya, un?_

3. WHO. **Hint:** jinchuuriki biasanya tipe orang yang** tidak** suka mencari masalah. Mereka juga berusaha untuk **kalem** dan **tidak kelihatan mencolok**, jadi mungkin agak susah ditemukan.. (Itachi : *sigh* Apa bocah blonde cerewet berwarna oranye JUGA termasuk dalam kategori 'tidak mencolok'?)

4. WHY. Niat. Anda mencari bijuu sebagai bentuk dedikasi terhadap organisasi, jadi lakukanlah dengan senang dan ikhlas dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam (?)

4. HOW. Cara termudah mengidentifikasi seekor bijuu adalah dengan **menanyakan** siapa namanya. (Itachi: *SIGH* _Kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu ya, Dei?_)

Akan tetapi, jika cara itu tidak berhasil, maka **hitunglah ekornya**. Ichi-bi, ni-bi, san-bi, yon-bi.. (Itachi: *jedot2in kepala ke flytrap Zetsu*) —_bukan, Sandaime Hokage, Tobi, dan Miyabi bukan bijuu, un._

_._

**(C) PERTARUNGAN**

**—by Uchiha Itachi.**

1. Tenang

2. Serang

**3. Stay cool**

4. Menang.

_Hn._

**-THE END-**

(Deidara, Pain, Hidan : ...)

.

**(D) PENYEGELAN BIJUU**

—**by Pain.**

1. ... RAHASIA. Tunggu sampai kalian naik ke **LEVEL 10**! Untuk informasi kriteria kenaikan, silakan hubungi SEKRETARIS PRIBADI Madara Uchiha; **Konan-san**. Terima kasih.

**#P.S. by Madara:** jangan praktekkan apa pun yang tertulis dalam tutorial ini tanpa pengawasan pihak **berwajib**! Disarankan juga untuk mempersiapkan hal2 berikut sebelum memulai: **1) **medic-nin. **2)** surat wasiat. **3)** surat pernyataan yang menyataan bahwa **Akatsuki tidak bertanggung jawab** terhadap apa pun yang mungkin terjadi kepada Anda.

.

Telah disetujui oleh

Ketua Seleksi Penerimaan Member Baru (SPMB),

(sign)

**Uchiha Madara.**

.

.

Bah. Maaf karena chap ini pendek dan jayus; sense of humor saya emang lagi nggak banget sekarang ini (tapi dengan PD-nya tetep publish fic!) Author makasih banget ya buat yang udah nge-fave, reviewer, dan para silent reader di luar sana :) *kiss bye* *readers tepar*

Well, chapter depan atentang KEBIJAKAN FINANSIAL—_tapi masih draft._ Ada saran buat chap selanjutnya lagi? Umm.. dan adakah yang mau **berbaik hati** menyeangkan author KAWAII ini dengan memberikan **review**~? *jurus mata bling-bling*

—sound effect: konser paduan suara jangkrik nya Shino—

Madara: *sigh* Kata yang di capslock itu nggak sesuai dengan konteks, nak. Jangan menipu readers dengan kalimat yang tidak dapat dipertanggungjawabkan seperti itu!

Ava: Gomen, Madara-san. *pundung*

**Baiklah, dengan ini adjektiva kaw**i dinyatakan TABU apabila diletakkan di belakang NAMA AUTHOR, dan frase di atas dianggap TIDAK pernah ada. Demikian pemberitahuan yang dapat kami sampaikan, atas perhatian Anda kami sampaikan terima kasih.**

.


	3. Lowongan 1

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-san. Kalau Naruto punya saya, Hatake Kakashi pasti sudah punya istri yang namanya Ava :D

**Warning:** Pendek tingkat dewa dan isinya nggak jelas. Kasih tahu saya ya kalau mestinya chapter ini dijadikan fic yang berdiri sendiri (karena saya sendiri bingung mau ditaruh mana ._. ) FYI, saya lagi males ngetik panjang2 karena kompu saya kena trojan. Gah.

Don't like don't read. Thanks.

...

.

**VACANCY: TREASURER ASSISTANT**

**Lowongan asisten bendahara Akatsuki**— by Kakuzu

.

_Anda ingin kaya, banyak uang, terkenal dan masuk TV? Bergabunglah dengan kami, squad profesional yang bekerja dalam bidang penyegelan dan pengekstrakan bijuu! _***SFX: fanfare***_ Anda akan menerima pelatihan khusus dari masternya!_

Syarat administrasi:

1) Mata duitan (_Deidara: Akan ada dua'Kakuzu', un? Wah, tanda2 organisasi kita bakal bangkrut nih, un! _*fainted*)

2) Nilai ekonomi minimal 85

3) Nin-rank minimal jounin, diutamakan yang berpengalaman sebagai anggota ANBU/root (apabila memiliki kekkai-genkai, maka keselamatan Anda akan lebih terjamin).

4) Punya sertifikat keahlian khusus dari aliansi 5 negara, dan SIM H (Surat Izin Menagih Hutang) internasional

5) Tahan banting (dalam arti harfiah) dan/atau tekanan mental

6) Bersedia mengabdi kepada Tuan Kakuzu (_Madara: Coret. Yang benar itu '__**kepada organisasi**__'!_) sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan [apabila Anda immortal, dapat diartikan sebagai 'selamanya']

**NB by Konan**: Sangat direkomendasikan untuk membuka asuransi jiwa tambahan sebelum mendaftar.

.

Apabila Anda berminat, silakan tulis satu kalimat tentang **"mengapa saya pantas menjadi kouhai-nya Tuan Kakuzu"**. (Itachi: _Jangan pakai kata2 ilmiah atau grammar yang ribet,karena nanti ujung2nya dia pasti nanya ke gue!_) Setelah itu, print-out tulisan di bawah ini DUA kali; satu copy kirimkan ke markas Akatsuki dan satunya lagi jadikan sebagai lampiran di surat wasiat Anda.

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Yth. Uchiha Madara/Tobi/Leader no. 1-6**

.

Saya, ... (tulis nama Anda) dengan ini mengajukan diri untuk menjadi **asisten bendahara Akatsuki**; tanpa pemaksaan ataupun tekanan dari pihak manapun.

Saya bersumpah akan melayani **organisasi** dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa raga dan tanpa pamrih, hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Saya selaku pihak yang bertanggungjawab terhadap keadaan finansial Akatsuki, memiliki motto **"Bayar atau Mati"**; dan akan tetap memperjuangkan kewajiban pembayaran kas walau **apapun** yang mungkin terjadi (termasuk dirayu Orochimaru, disantet Hidan, dicium Sasori atau dikunyah-lalu-dimuntahkan-lagi oleh Zetsu).

Demikian surat pernyataan ini saya buat dengan sebenar-benarnya, dan apabila di masa yang akan datang ditemukan pelanggaran maka saya bersedia dihukum menurut aturan Akatsuki yang berlaku.

.

.

**(tanda tangan dan kissmark)**

.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

Kisame: Kakuzu gila

Kakuzu: Biarin. Yang penting kaya. Bwahahahahah

Hidan: Leader-sama, ganti seme! (?)

Pain: Derita lo.

Ava: Yang ripiu saya kasih duit nih *kipas2 pake goceng*

Kakuzu: Yang ripiu dan sudah dibayar sama Author tapi duitnya nggak dikasih ke gue, awas ya, gue cium nih

Ava: -_-

Madara: (mewakili Author) Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, fave dan alert chapter lalu; partisipasi Anda masih kami harapkan... Maaf saya tidak menerima flame kecuali pada Minggu dan hari libur. Terima kasih.

.

V

v


	4. Basic Rules

**=Akatsuki Member Guide=**

**Chapter IV**

…

**A.N.:** Setelah berabad-abad(?) fic ini nganggur, akhirnya saya update lagi.. hehehe. Kagak jadi discontinued.. biarpun isinya rada random kaya otak saya, nikmatilah apa adanya. Bwahaha~

* * *

><p>.<p>

10 Peraturan Akatsuki, ditulis dalam selembar kertas putih besar yang dipajang di aula Akatsuki. Inilah isinya:

**BASIC RULES**

.**  
><strong>

**#1. Dilarang membunuh member lain**

"_Terutama kau, Kakuzu!"_ tertulis di bawahnya, dengan spidol tua milik Pein. Aturan ini ditaruh di nomor pertama, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Kakuzu membunuh partner ke-18nya sesaat sebelum misi—dan membuat sang Leader kelabakan mencari anggota baru. Di bawahnya lagi ada kalimat warna kuning terang: "_Dan tidak peduli berapa besar imbalan untuk kepala teroris, jangan memburuku lagi, un!"_

**#2. Dilarang menggoda partner orang lain.**

"_J__e tiens à souligner, aku masih parner Kisame-san."_ Sudah jelas ini dari si Uchiha—dilihat dari aksen bahasa alien dan tulisan hitam elegannya yang miring ke kanan. Mungkin berasa tersindir, Orochimaru kemudian menjawab dengan tinta ungu janda: _"Tidak akan lama. Khu khu khu". _Tulisannya bersambung, berbentuk aneh dan kesannya menjulur-julur(?).

Namun sejak Orochimaru dipecat, poin ini dilingkari dengan spidol oranye; maka sudah jelas objek prioritas yang dimaksud dalam aturan ini adalah Konan. Tidak ada komentar lagi setelah itu—karena pada dasarnya anggota Akatsuki tidak cukup bodoh untuk menantang maut secara terang-terangan.

**#3. Bawa tanda pengenal jika anda pergi misi (termasuk jubah awan merah, cincin, Kartu Tanda Missing-nin, dan Kartu Anggota Akatsuki). Topi caping boleh digunakan bila perlu.**

Ada kalimat tambahan warna cokelat, yang ditulis asal mirip cakaran ayam _: "Hidan, bisakah kau sekali saja tidak merobek jubahmu dalam pertarungan? Itu memboroskan kas kita"_. Lalu diikuti dengan _"HAHA, ITU DERITA LO". _Tebak siapa yang komen dengan huruf kapital seperti ini.

**#4. Jangan hilangkan atribut anda. Bendahara akan menagih denda untuk setiap barang yang hilang.**

Agak ke kanan, ada tulisan mirip French script warna biru muda, yang berbunyi: _"Terutama cincin. Pein akan membunuhmu tiga kali"._

Persis di bawahnya tertulis dalam spidol hijau muda: _"Oops, Zetsu hitam barusan tidak sengaja menelan cincin kami.."_ dan hijau tua: _"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau yang melakukannya, bodoh!" _Dua kalimat terakhir ini nyaris tidak terbaca, karena bentuknya abstrak seperti huruf sandi Rune kuno.

"_Tenang saja Zetsu-san, paling 9 jam lagi juga keluar.."_ tertulis dalam spidol biru tua Kisame, dengan huruf super jumbo yang makan tempat.

**#5. Kerjakan semua jadwal piket (cuci jubah, bersih-bersih, masak etc) secara disiplin.**

Sebaris kalimat dalam font lurus tegas ala Pein tercatat di bawahnya: "_Deidara, jangan suruh Tobi mengerjakan jatahmu". _Tetapi kemudian kalimat itu dicoret dengan spidol oranye yang lebih muda, dan diberi tambahan: _"Tidak apa-apa, Leader-sama, Tobi senang membantu Dei-senpai! :) "_

Namun pada akhirnya, kalimat yang mirip tulisan anak TK itu juga dicoret berkali-kali, lalu diralat dalam warna kuning ngejreng_: "Hush, Tobi bawel, un! Baik Leader-sama, aku janji akan mengerjakannya sendiri, un!"_

**#6. Dilarang menjual, menggadaikan, mengambil dan/atau merusak barang milik member lain.**

Di dekatnya tertulis sesuatu berwarna merah dalam huruf hieroglyph. Lalu Hidan memprotes dengan spidol silvernya:_ "KAMI BUKAN MAKHLUK PLANET UPIL, JADI SIAPAPUN INI, MENULISLAH DENGAN BENAR!"_

Dalam tinta merah yang sama, Sasori mengisi ruang kosong di bawahnya. "Buk4n s4l4hku k4L4u k4u b0d0h. 1tu d1b4c4 : j4n94n ju4l ku9ut5u-ku s3b49a1 k4yu k1L04n".

…Dan lagi-lagi, Hidan menulis kalimat yang sama seperti tadi. Di akhir, Tobi menulis : _"Senpai, capslocknya lupa dimatiin tuh :)"_

** #7. Dilarang membawa orang asing ke dalam markas.**

Kali ini, Konan memberi sedikit penegasan dengan spidol biru mudanya: _" Zetsu-san, kau juga termasuk. Tidak semua anggota punya selera makan yang sama dengannmu, jadi selesaikanlah di luar."_

Di bawah catatan Konan, script hitam Itachi yang rapi muncul lagi: _"Attendez, apa otouto-ku termasuk orang asing?" _Tidak jauh dari situ, samar-samar ada kata _"Bukan "_ dan gambar lope-lope warna ungu (yang tampaknya habis dihapus dengan paksa). Inilah yang pernah menimbulkan gosip bahwa Itachi ada affair dengan Orochimaru.

**#8. Bayar kas secara teratur. Gaji anda akan ditahan sampai anda melunasi semua tagihan.**

Kata kedua digarisbawahi dengan spidol cokelat Kakuzu. Dan di paragraf baru, Sasori menulis: _"B4k4. B4g41m4n4 k4mi b1s4 m3mb4y4rmu t4np4 9aj1?"_

Duo Zetsu juga menambahkan something di bawahnya (diduga kuat sebuah gerutuan), dalam bentuk abjad aneh yang menyerupai alfabet bahasa tumbuhan. Tidak ada yang bisa membaca ini, bahkan dia sendiri sekalipun ._.

**#9. Patuh pada Leader dan pacar Leader**(?)**, serta bersikap baik pada member lain****—****terutama anggota senior.**

Yang pertama kali mengomentari aturan ini sudah pasti Hidan. _"HEI, KENAPA KALIAN MEREKRUTKU DI AKHIR PERIODE? AKU JUGA MAU JADI SUPER-SENPAI! "_

Tobi menulis lagi soal 'capslock nyala', dan Kisame membentak(?) si kohai dengan huruf raksasanya: "Mr. Masochist; kuperingatkan dengan hormat—kalau kau tidak bisa berhenti protes, sumpah aku akan menggantung kepalamu di pohon kelapa."

**#10. Mengamalkan isi Undang-Undang Akatsuki sesuai dengan ketentuan yang berlaku. Bagi yang melanggar akan mendapat hukuman yang sesuai—tidak bisa nego. **_NB by Pein: Aturan terakhir ini ditulis langsung oleh UCHIHA MADARA, jadi yang komen atau protes di bawah poin ini, YOU DIE._

Untunglah, para Akatsuki masih cukup waras untuk tidak menyentuh daerah kosong di sini ._.

…

**~END. Revw ? :)  
><strong>


End file.
